<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вызов как вариант мотивации by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401487">Вызов как вариант мотивации</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush'>CathrineBush</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричард беспокоился, что Гэвин пропустил очень много тренировок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вызов как вариант мотивации</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Вызов как вариант мотивации<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 1517 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Гэвин Рид, RK900 (Ричард)<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш <span class="offtop">в глазах смотрящего</span><br/><b>Жанр:</b> slice of life<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> AU; OOC; нецензурная лексика<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Ричард беспокоился, что Гэвин пропустил очень много тренировок.<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit Become Human 2020 - "Вызов как вариант мотивации"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин потянулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. Его позвоночник протестующе заныл от неудобного положения. По-хорошему, давно уже надо было свалить домой, но из-за сраной метели вылезать на улицу вообще не хотелось. Вот и сидели они в опустевшем участке с Ричардом вдвоем. </p><p>Конечно, на смене были дежурные, но все детективы давно разошлись, даже Хэнк с Коннором. Гэвин только не понял, нахера Ричард остался с ним, но пока ему не мешали работать и иногда обновляли кофе, его все устраивало.</p><p>На самом деле, он дико устал и хотел спать, только уходить раньше железки было как-то стремно.</p><p>— Детектив, — Ричард уселся на край его стола и дождался, пока Гэвин поднимет на него взгляд. — В последнее время вы быстро устаете. Вам следует заняться физическими нагрузками.</p><p>Гэвин настолько охренел, что только клацнул челюстью, а Ричард, кажется, даже не понимал, почему его слова так удивили.</p><p>— Выкрути-ка себе наглость на ноль, а то я могу и напомнить тебе, что именно я побеждал в наших спаррингах, пока ты еще вел себя, как охреневшее пластиковое отродье, — Гэвин широко зевнул и потер переносицу.</p><p>— В таком случае я могу напомнить, что вы жульничали, детектив, — Ричард скрестил руки на груди. — И сейчас я уверен, вы не сможете одержать ни одной победы. Сколько тренировок на этой неделе вы пропустили?</p><p>Гэвин скривился и показал ему средний палец.</p><p>— Тебя это вообще ебать не должно.</p><p>— Неужели я действительно должен вам рассказывать о важности поддержания хорошей физической формы? — Ричард выгнул бровь.</p><p>Гэвин закатил глаза и отвернулся обратно к консоли. Иногда Ричард отставал от него после десяти минут демонстративного игнора.</p><p>Но не в этот раз.</p><p>— Я готов поспорить, что вы не сделаете обычный комплекс упражнений даже за десять минут, не говоря уже о вашей норме в семь минут, — продолжал настаивать Ричард, и вот теперь Гэвин начал злиться.</p><p>— И что мне, блядь, сделать теперь? Начать приседать прямо посреди участка? Ты совсем крышей поехал, что ли, а?</p><p>— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы позволили мне составить расписание тренировок, которые мы будем проводить вместе, — деловито произнес Ричард, на мгновение мигнув желтым диодом. — Если вы согласны, то я скину файл вам на почту для ознакомления.</p><p>Гэвин надавил на точку, в которой разгоралась головная боль, аккурат над глазом.</p><p>— Давай так, Рич. Чего ты от меня хочешь сейчас? А то я заебался вкрай, мне надо составить с десяток отчетов, и вот, честно, не хочу еще твое нытье слушать.</p><p>Ричард сверкал желтым диодом и блаженно молчал, пока Гэвин разминал затекшую шею.</p><p>— Продемонстрируйте мне общий уровень вашей физической подготовки, а взамен я сделаю за вас все отчеты, — Ричард перевел на Гэвина свой взгляд и улыбнулся.</p><p>— И каким же образом? — за год совместной работы Гэвин уже прекрасно уяснил, что от Ричарда можно ожидать любого подвоха.</p><p>— Планка, — пояснил он так, словно это было очевидно. — На ваши отчеты потребуется четыре минуты. Если сможете продержаться в планке столько времени, я извинюсь и переделаю план тренировок.</p><p>Гэвин возмущенно открыл рот, потом закрыл и снова открыл.</p><p>— Четыре минуты? Ты сделаешь сраные отчеты всего за четыре минуты? — он сощурился. — И какого хера тогда я постоянно над ними столько сижу, если ты способен решить хотя бы эту часть моих проблем?</p><p>Ричард провел пальцами по столу Гэвина и солнечно улыбнулся.</p><p>— А вы не просили вам помочь, детектив. Обычно вы наоборот бурчите себе под нос, что никто вам не нужен, особенно всяческие пластиковые ублюдки.</p><p>Гэвин уставился на него тяжелым взглядом, но не мог поспорить.</p><p>— Так вы согласны? </p><p>Ричард встал и посмотрел с любопытством, а Гэвин хоть и не видел явного вызова, но все равно ощущал его. Где это видано, что кто-то смел сомневаться в нем!</p><p>— Я тебе потом извинения в глотку затолкаю, — проворчал Гэвин и закатал рукава пуловера, чтобы не мешались. </p><p>Он встал и осмотрелся, выбирая место, но Ричард не стал ждать. И зачем-то лег на пол между столами. Гэвин посмотрел на него подозрительно, ожидая либо припадка, либо хрен знает чего.</p><p>— Совсем ебанулся, да? Пора техников звать? — он уже задумался, где ночью найдет хоть одного придурка, который сможет прочистить мозги поехавшему Ричарду, но тот посмотрел на Гэвина как на дурака.</p><p>— Я уже сказал, что не позволю вам больше жульничать, детектив, — снисходительно произнес Ричард. — Таким образом я буду контролировать ваши показатели и заодно подстрахую. Не волнуйтесь, вы мне совсем не помешаете.</p><p>Гэвин стиснул зубы и уже хотел послать Ричарда нахуй, а потом подумал, что тот наверняка этого и ждет. А дальше со сраными тренировками может и до Фаулера дойти в своей сраной заботе о здоровье. Он ткнул пальцем на пол рядом с Ричардом.</p><p>— Мне не хватит места.</p><p>Ричард вздохнул.</p><p>— Детектив, я хочу, чтобы вы делали планку, стоя надо мной. Таким образом вы точно не будете жульничать, а я смогу вас поймать, если ваше состояние окажется даже хуже моей приблизительной оценки, — он поманил Гэвина ладонью.</p><p>— Слушай, тебе не надоело еще говорить, что я немощный? — зло фыркнул Гэвин, решив не думать о странностях Ричарда. Все равно ведь не слезет, придурок.</p><p>— Перестану, как только вы докажете мне обратное, детектив, — мягко улыбнулся Ричард, положил руки вдоль тела, а ноги раздвинул. Очевидно, чтобы Гэвину было удобнее.</p><p>Удобство, конечно, получилось весьма сомнительное, и Гэвин все никак не мог устроиться, чтобы не касаться Ричарда так или иначе. И вообще, они были слишком близко, чтобы можно было это игнорировать. Гэвин приготовился, делая вид, что не замечает взгляд Ричарда.</p><p>— Если вам станет легче, я не буду на вас смотреть. Мои глаза будут открыты, но основным процессом я назначу составление отчетов, — диод Ричарда перешел в ровное желтое свечение. — Начинайте, детектив.</p><p>И затих.</p><p>Гэвин попытался опустить голову, но чуть не задел подбородок Ричарда и отдернулся обратно, чертыхаясь. Стоять в планке было не так и сложно, хотя под его рукой, кажется, был камешек, впивавшийся прямо в мышцу. </p><p>Он перенес вес на одну руку, быстро убрал камень и снова вернулся в позицию, настороженно разглядывая Ричарда, но тот и бровью не повел, все так же сверкал желтым диодом и моргал — для вида, очевидно. Гэвин отвел взгляд, контролируя свое дыхание, отслеживая общее состояние, но взгляду не за что было зацепиться, и он раз за разом возвращался к лицу Ричарда, рассматривая то, что делало его живым.</p><p>— Детектив.</p><p>Ричард вроде привлек его внимание спокойным голосом, но Гэвин все равно дернулся от неожиданности. Хоть диод и продолжал мигать желтым, но сейчас Ричард смотрел на него.</p><p>— Че надо? — Гэвин нервно сощурился — под пристальным взглядом голубых гляделок Ричарда хотелось поежиться.</p><p>— Я собираюсь провести проверку.</p><p>— Ну а мне это зачем знать? — Гэвин недоуменно выгнул бровь и поерзал, а Ричард поднял руку.</p><p>— Потому что я буду проверять вас? — Ричард улыбнулся и провел пальцами по напряженным мышцам пресса, отчего Гэвин вздрогнул и зашипел.</p><p>— Это, блядь, уже перебор, — Гэвин чувствовал касание руки, чувствовал, как нервы натягиваются сильнее струны, а сердце колотится, как обезумевшее. — Как, по-твоему, я могу мухлевать в ебаной <i>планке</i>?</p><p>Ричард уже не улыбался, но все равно поднял другую руку и провел ею по спине Гэвина, спускаясь к пояснице.</p><p>— Я не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях, детектив.</p><p>Гэвин жмурился и тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как спина под пуловером покрывается нервным потом. На мгновение показалось, что Ричард решит ощупать и его задницу с ногами, но его пальцы застыли на месте и только слегка поглаживали ткань. Казалось, что у Гэвина от эмоционального напряжения сейчас случится сердечный приступ, и, видимо, именно об этом говорил Ричард, когда предлагал страховку собой.</p><p>Вот бы еще он предупредил заранее, что собирается щупать Гэвина.</p><p>— Похвальная честность, детектив, ваши мышцы действительно напряжены, а спина прямая,  — Ричард опустил руки обратно на пол и посмотрел сквозь Гэвина. — Мне осталось еще несколько минут.</p><p>Гэвин тщетно старался успокоиться, но он все еще стоял в планке, он все еще охреневал от происходящего и все еще не верил, что Ричард настолько не доверял ему. Это было даже обидно.</p><p>Секунды сменялись одна другой, и Гэвин чувствовал, как мышцы начинают протестовать против, но упрямство было сильнее, и он продолжал стоять, хоть и задышал тяжело. От Ричарда приятно пахло, и Гэвин отвлекся на попытку анализа запаха, но до андроидов с их датчиками ему было охренеть как далеко.</p><p>Он успел посчитать родинки на правой щеке Ричарда — их было четыре, словно кто-то случайно ткнул тонкой кисточкой на кожу, оставив точки. Успел заценить узкие губы, брови и даже ресницы — когда еще сможешь так близко оказаться и не получить в зубы. А потом заметил, что диод Ричарда уже не сверкает желтым да и взгляд у него сфокусированный. На лице Гэвина.</p><p>— Удивительное упорство, детектив, — мягко произнес Ричард, но не шевельнулся, хоть и наверняка видел, как Гэвин устал. — Вы могли закончить еще минуту назад.</p><p>Гэвин чувствовал каплю пота, ползущую по виску, а еще сраный румянец, заливший скулы от осознания, что Ричард видел, как он <i>пялился</i>. И это после того, что было со сраной проверкой. Только у него не оказалось сил, чтобы даже разозлиться.</p><p>— Вам помочь? — Ричард все еще говорил так, словно оберегал самооценку Гэвина, как самую важную драгоценность.</p><p>Будто Гэвин бы когда-нибудь позволил ему помочь.</p><p>Ну, может, если только его подстрелят.</p><p>Хрипло выдохнув, он скатился на пол и уставился на потолок, где сверкали лампы.</p><p>— Пиздец, чтоб я тебя еще раз послушал, — его мышцы дрожали, отвыкшие от нагрузки, и Гэвин понял, что тренировки реально пора возвращать.</p><p>А еще, что он теперь не знает, как вести себя с Ричардом.</p><p>Сам же Ричард, казалось, не испытывал никаких затруднений, повернулся на бок, разглядывая покрасневшего Гэвина, и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Вам придется, детектив. Я все равно найду способ.</p><p>Гэвин каркающе рассмеялся и показал средний палец.</p><p>Пусть и не сомневался в Ричарде ни секунды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>